Fortune Night/Transcript
'-Carol & Milla's Scenes-' Ancient Temple: Underground Caves After the Mantalith is defeated, t''he cave begins to collapse. As Lilac and Carol make their escape, they get separated from each other by a large slab of rock.'' Lilac: Carol! Where are you?! Carol tries attacking the rock in an attempt to break trough, but to no avail. Carol: I can't break it! Lilac: Don't worry about me! Keep going! Carol: But I- Lilac: DO IT! As Lilac Dragon Boosts out of the cave, Carol pounces forward to reach a dead end and tries attacking again. Milla, whose been following the two, notices Carol trying to escape, only for a rock to fall on her head and knocking her out. In the dark, Milla is seen spawning a Phantom Block above their head and heads towards Carol. Ancient Temple: Surface Milla digs a hole out of the cave and safely pulls Carol out. As Carol starts to comes to, Milla flees into a bush and Carol finds herself outside of the Relic Maze, dazed and confused. Carol: Wha... How did I...? Carol hears Lilac's voice calling out for her, and she runs to her, while Milla emerges from the bush and watches the two from afar. '-All Characters Scenes-' Lilac runs around, panicking as she searches for Carol. Lilac: CAROL!! Lilac: CAROOOL!! Carol: I'm over here! Lilac and Carol run towards each other and are happily reunited. Carol: You made it out! Lilac: Your ear! Carol: It's just a scratch. I'm fine. Lilac: Well, we better find Torque and get home so I can patch it up. Lilac and Carol start to head home before stopping to talk some more. Carol: Well this stinks. How are we gonna get more money? Lilac: We'll think of something. What I really want to know is why Spade is working for Mayor Zao. Carol: Buttloads of cash? Lilac: Well, Zao might know something about the assassination... but that still doesn't explain what he needs the Stone for. Lilac walks forward and looks at the sunset. Lilac: I got a bad feeling about all this... Carol senses something and takes a few steps in another direction. Lilac: What? Carol: Someone's following us... Lilac: What do you mean? Carol steps forward in front of a bush, and pounces on a girl who was hiding behind it. Scared by the pouncing, the girl flees, and Lilac & Carol follows her, finding her hiding behind another bush and frightened. Carol: Wait... someone with a shield pulled me out of the cave. It must'a been her. Carol: Eheh... sorry about pouncing on ya. The girl is too scared and doesn't say a word. Carol: Hello? I'm sorry? Lilac steps closer to the girl hiding in the bush. Lilac: Don't be scared. I promise we'll keep you safe. The girl, revealed to be Milla, slowly emerges from the bush. Milla: Are you a Dragon? Lilac: Yeah! Milla: Can... can I touch your hair? Lilac: Huh? Milla: Oh, okay, nevermind... Lilac: No, no, it's okay. I was just surprised, is all. Go ahead. Milla moves back slightly. LIlac: I won't hurt you. Milla steps forward and grabs one of Lilac's hair tendrils, which grosses out Carol. Milla: '''(giggles) It's like a rope! '''Lilac: Yeah. Milla: Maybe we can be friends! Lilac: Sure! Milla: I'm Milla! What's your name? Lilac: Lilac. Milla: That's a pretty name. Lilac: Thanks. This is my friend Carol. Milla: Hi... Carol: So, thanks for saving me back there... but what are you doing all the way out here? Milla: I was playing over here, and then those people came. They're not very nice. Carol: I'll say... Lilac: You know what? You can come to our secret hideout! Milla: -gasps- Really? Lilac: Yeah! Nobody knows where it is except us. Milla: That sounds like fun! The screen fades to black as Lilac takes Milla to her Treehouse. Royal Palace: Shang Tu The Royal Magister is standing in the main room, looking at the sunset. The door is heard opening as General Gong enters the room. Gong: The Kingdom Stone has been taken! Gong presents himself before the Magister. Gong: Your excellency! Magister: By who?! Gong: Mayor Zao. His pilgrimage to the temple was a coverup! The Magister turns back to the sunset and responds after a brief delay. Magister: This is troubling. Zao may be a buffoon, but I never believed he was capable of this. Gong: A pair of youngsters warned us about the attack. I... refused to listen. I have failed you, Magister. Gong bows his head down in shame. But the Magister looks back at him. Magister: Don't be hard on yourself, General. I would've been just an skeptical. Magister: Tell me... Who was it that issued this warning? The scene changes to Gong and Neera walking forward near two guards, a Bird Guard and a Sleeping Guard. Neera: Something doesn't smell right... Gong: Well sorrrrry. Neera: You never smell right. I'm referring to those kids. Neera: They know something about this. We have to find them. Bird Officer: Weh. Dragon Valley: Lilac's Treehouse (Night) Torque is outside the treehouse next to a tent he recently pitched, with Lilac talking to him. Lilac: You sure you don't wanna hang out with us? Torque: Thanks, but, I have a lot of work to do. I'm gonna try and fix my gadgets. Lilac: Fair enough. Just shout if you need anything. Torque: Alright. What are you gonna be up to? Lilac: Oh, we should have plenty of things to do. Especially with the new girl around. Treehouse Interior: Living Room Lilac, Carol, and Milla are seen slouching around in the Treehouse. Carol: I'm booorrred... Lilac: How 'bout a movie? Milla: Sure! Carol: Mh, why not. Lilac: What kind of movie do you like, Milla? Milla: I like being surprised! Lilac: Alright. I think I have just the thing! The girls watch a movie, with Milla seated right in front of the TV. Carol is eating chips. Carol: '''(mouthful) Hey Lilac? '''Lilac: Hm? Carol: (mouthful) How come Torque doesn't wanna hang out with us? Lilac: He said he had some work to do. Carol; Ehh, he's probably scared of getting cooties. Milla: 'Cooties... ''The girls laughed for a bit, then continued watching the movie. Treehouse Interior: Bedroom '' Lilac and Milla are in bed sleeping, without Carol around. Lilac is dreaming about what Spade had said earlier that day...'' '''Spade: (dream) Not like a couple of traitors like yourselves would care... Carol comes running into the room, panicked. Carol: Lilac! Lilac! Carol starts jumping to get Lilac's attention. Lilac yawns in response and opens her eyes a little. Lilac: ...... Carol: Torque's a, I mean I went down there and he said I mean his- Lilac: Calm down. What is it? Carol: Torque turned into an alien or something!! Lilac: -Yawns- What? Carol: Just come with me! Come on! Carol starts jumping on the dresser, but Lilac ignores her and starts trying to go back to sleep. Lilac: '''Nrrrhh... you probably had a bad dream. '''Carol: I'm serious! Get up! Come on! GET UP, GET UPPPP! Carol starts pushing on the bunk bed, causing Lilac to wake up, somewhat annoyed. Lilac: Alright! Let me get my shoes on! Lilac and Carol leave the Treehouse and enter Torque's tent. '' ''Torque's Tent: Interior Lilac & Carol see Torque examining a device on the ceiling with Keystones on it. He looks different. Lilac: Torque?! Torque sees the girls, causing him to loses his grip and fall on a crate, releasing some Crystal Shards. Torque: (panicked) It's not what it looks like! Carol steps forward, walking into a few crystal shards in the process. Carol: What are you buddy? Give us answers! Torque steps back, walking into the rest of the crystal shards on the ground. Torque: Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! But you have to promise to keep it to yourselves! Lilac: We promise... Right, Carol? Carol: Right. Pinky swear. Torque: Alright. Take a seat. Torque starts his explanation, with the girls sitting on some toolboxes. Torque: I'm from another world. Actually, I'm part of an alliance between many different worlds. We're called Chasers. Lilac: So you're an alien then? Torque: Pretty much, yeah. Carol: Space Cooties! Lilac chuckles at what Carol said. Torque: You don't believe me. Lilac: Actually, I do. Torque: Really? Lilac: They say that a long time ago, Dragons came to Avalice and mixed with our ancestors. Carol: And not just ones like Lilac. Huge ones like in the movies! Lilac: So I guess it's not much of a stretch for other things to be out there to. Torque; I see... Carol: So why do a bunch of aliens care about our planet? Torque: The man that wants your Kingdom Stone isn't from around here either. He calls himself Lord Brevon. Lilac: Lord? Torque: Well, he didn't get that name selling cookies. He's dangerous with a capital D. The scene fades to an image of a shaded Brevon. Torque: Brevon is the most powerful enemy we've ever faced. Hundreds of worlds destroyed, thousands of heroes killed or corrupted. Enormous amounts of weapon energy stolen... And that's just the tip of the iceberg. The scene fades to the interior of Brevon's Dreadnought. Numerous Shade Elites are shown, along with two minibosses known as Sparky and Satellite. Torque: According to our scans. The Kingdom Stone has enough power to double the size of his army. If he gets it... he'll be unstoppable. The scene fades back to the tent. Torque: I'll try and convince your leaders of his existence, but if I can't get them to help me... If Brevon gets his hand on the Kingdom Stone... then i'll have no choice. I'll have to destroy it. Lilac/Carol: Destroy it? Lilac: You can't be serious! Torque: I'll only destroy if I have no other choice! I swore to my Captain on his dying breath that I would not let Brevon get that stone! '-Milla's Scene-' Back in the Treehouse, Milla was woken up by Lilac & Carol's response to Torque wanting to destroy the Kingdom Stone. She leaves the Treehouse and goes to the tent, but stays outside, listening to the conversation. '-Everybody's Scene-' Lilac: I'm sorry about your Captain, but... you can't destroy it! Lilac: In fact, you won't even have to think about it, because I'm gonna help you get it back! Lilac: I don't care how dangerous it is! It's gonna take a lot more than robots and aliens to slow a dragon down! Carol: If she's going for it, then I am too! If we can beat up a giant praying mantis thing together, then who knows what else we can do! Milla suddenly appears, breaking a crate in the process. Milla: Umm... I wanna come too! Lilac: I guess we could let you save Carol's life one more time. Carol: Hey... Milla: Yay! Torque: So the three of you are really gonna help me stop him? Carol: Say no more! Team Lilac's got your back. Lilac turns to look at Carol with a puzzled expression. Carol: We'll talk about the name later, kay? Torque: I'd be lying if I said I was comfortable with this, but... I honestly could use your help. Torque: You all know this world better than I do. Carol: Soooo it's official, right? Torque: Moreorless. Welcome aboard, ladies. Lilac: Yeah! Carol: Awesome! Milla: Wonderful! Torque: Just remember something really important... Don't talk about our mission unless I say so. We do not want the whole world thinking we're crazy. Lilac; Understood. Carol: -Yawns- I dunno about you guys, but I'm exhausted. Lilac: Yeah, we better get some shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us. Carol & Milla leave the tent. Lilac follows, but Torque calls to her. Torque: Lilac...Thank you. Lilac nods her head in response, then leaves the tent and goes to bed as the scene fades to black. Shuigang Palace (Night) Lord Brevon is seen in the halls holding an artifact. Syntax, a Robotic AI, appears next to him. Syntax: ''' GOOD EVENING, SIR. '''Syntax: IT MAY INTEREST YOU TO KNOW THAT THE LOCATION OF THE ARTIFACT HAS SHIFTED. Brevon: Where? Syntax rises and displays a holographic map in front of Brevon. Syntax: IT'S MOVING TOWARDS A DENSELY POPULATED REGION TO THE EAST. Brevon: This could work to our advantage... get me the King's son. The scene changes to Brevon and a brainwahsed Prince Dail. Brevon: Where do your duties lie, prince? Dail: It is my duty to protect my father's kingdom. Brevon walks around Dail as they talk. Brevon: You would sacrifice your very life for the good of this kingdom, wouldn't you? Dail: Yes. Brevon: And you would crush all those who threaten it's safety. Dail: We must protect it at all costs. Brevon: Exactly. The one you call Zao has taken something very precious... Something that could put your kingdom at risk. Brevon: You're not going to let him keep it, are you? Dail makes a sinister smile as the scene changes to him making an announcement to the Soldiers of Shuigang. Dail: Revenge is upon us, our fellow kin. We have confirmed who is responsible for the death of our king. Dail: Zao of Shang Mu! The crowd goes into an uproar as Dail continues. Dail: His plan to steal our Kingdom Stone must be stopped! Dail: Deploy our Sky Battalion! Dragon Valley: Lilac's Treehouse (Morning) The telephone in the living room starts ringing, and Lilac skids into the room to answer it. Lilac; Hello? Gong: Hello. Uh... this is General Gong. After the phone call, Lilac walks into the bedroom and finds Carol still asleep, and Milla nowhere to be seen. Lilac: Hey! Up and at 'em! We got adventuring to do! Carol: Five more minutes... Milla appears from behind the dresser and barks, which wakes up Carol, who falls out of bed. Milla: Good morning Carol! Lilac laughs. '' ''The girls leave the Treehouse and goes to Torque's tent, who is standing outside waiting for them.. Torque: I was wondering when you'd be awake. Lilac: You can blame Carol for that. She sleeps for like, half a day. Carol: -Yawns- Totally worth it! '-Blooper Start-' Lilac: Well anyway, I got a big call from that big panda guy I told you- ...What? Lilac bursts into laughter. Lilac: A big call! Because the panda's big! Lilac continues laughing. '-Blooper End-' Lilac: Well anyway, I got a call from that big panda guy I told you about. He's gonna help us. Torque: When is he coming? Lilac: Actually, we have to go meet him. He'll be waiting for us north of here. Torque: Perfect. I fixed my radar last night, so we can use it to find the meeting point. Lilac: Great! Ready, girls? Carol: Aye aye, Captain! Milla: To adventure! Rage Ravine: Meeting Point (Sunset) Lilac and company find themselves in a ravine area, with Torque disguised as a shellduck. There doesn't seem to be anyone around. Torque: According to the radar, we seem to be at the right location. Carol: Um... I think it's a little off. Milla picks up a scent, and looks above them. Milla: This way! Milla jumps and Puppy Floats to a platform above the team. The rest of the team find their way up to the platform so they could follow Milla. They find General Gong and the Bird Officer, along with two biplanes. Torque: She's got a good nose. Lilac: I'll say. Gong bows before the team as he introduces himself. Gong: Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am General Gong of Shang Tu. Lilac bows in response to Gong's introduction. Lilac: It's an honor, General. Gong: The Royal Magister has a proposal. We'd like you to help us get the stone back. Gong: It's in the greedy little hands of Mayor Zao, in our neighbor city Shang Mu. Carol: Why do you need our help? Don't you have soldiers and spies and stuff? Gong: We wanna and try and resolve this thing peacefully if we can, so we're sending a neutral party to negotiate. Gong: Given the, uh, current state of affairs in Shuigang, they're out of the picture. Torque: So you need us to fly to Shang Mu and convince Zao to give the stone back. Gong: Precisely. Lilac: Let's give it a shot! Torque: Right! I assume we'll be taking one of these planes... Gong: Uh huh! You do know how to fly it? Torque: Of course I do! Gong: Good, when you get there, head straight for the city hall. Torque: Yes sir! Bird Officer: Weh. The team boards the plane, with Gong and Bird Officer clearing the runway for them to take off. Lilac: Hope you're not afraid of heights! Milla: I'll be okay! Torque starts up the plane and takes off. As they gain altitude, they hit multiple boxes and a random enemy robot. Shang Mu: Commercial District (Night) The team lands in Shang Mu's commercial district. as they head for the city hall on foot, they find Spade waiting for them. Spade: You just had to follow me, didn't you? Carol: How did you know we were coming? Spade: You seemed pretty determined to get that stone back. Torque: So you're the thief Lilac was talking about! Spade: I've been called worse. Lilac: Where is it? Spade: I've already finished the job. It's time for my brother to play his hand. Torque: Your brother? '-Blooper Start-' Spade: Prince Dail of S- Prince D-... Ugh, it's just hard to be cool and suave while being informative at the same time... God d*mn my coolness... '-Blooper End-' Lilac: Prince Dail of Shuigang. Torque: '''Really! '''Spade: When he finds the man who murdered our father, there will be no mercy for the kingdom responsible. Lilac: We know who's responsible. Spade: Nice try. Carol: Will you JUST hold ON and let us explain? Spade: What, so you can throw me off with your lies again? Thanks, but I've had enou- Spade is suddenly interrupted by a huge laser from an enemy saucer, giving him a chance to flee. Torque: Everyone split up! The enemy saucer flies towards shopping mall as the team pursues. Torque: We'll cut him off at the huge shopping mall over there! '-Lilac's Line-' Lilac: Got it! '-Carol's Line-' Carol: 'Got it! '-Milla's Line-''' '''Milla: Okay! '-Lilac's Scene (Mid-boss Battle)-' As Lilac gets closer to the mall, she is stopped by Serpentine. Serpentine: Hold it right there you sparkly twit! The screen scrolls left to show Serpentine behind Lilac. Lilac: What did you call me?! Serpentine: You think you can just walk into this conflict, don't you? Well, I have news for you... This isn't your fight! Lilac: It was the moment you brought it to our homeworld! Serpentine: So the duck man couldn't keep his mouth shut... Well, I hope he realizes that he just cost you your life! Lilac: You'll have to take it first, snake man! They battle, and Lilac manages to beat back Serpentine. Serpentine: I've had enough of your kung-fu tricks! Serpentine dashes left and hops into a flying saucer. Serpentine: Prepare for annihilation! Serpentine's saucer flies after Lilac. Unfortunately for him, Lilac safely runs through a hole in the wall, and the saucer crashes into the wall, breaking apart as Serpentine falls to the ground. Half of the saucer falls on top of him as Lilac runs back to the broken saucer. Lilac: You had it coming, snake man! As Lilac heads into Zao's Shopping Paradise, Serpentine breaks out of the broken saucer and chases her into the mall. '-All Characters Scenes (Boss Battle)-' As the chosen character heads out of the mall, Serpentine appears, riding on his Robopanther. Serpentine: Ahahahahaha! Serpentine begins chasing after the chosen character from on his Robopanther. He will say different lines as the battle progresses. Serpentine (to Lilac): '''Say goodbye, squidhead! '''Serpentine (to Carol & Milla): '''Say goodbye, furball! '''Serpentine: Those who cross Brevon will die! Eventually, after enough damage is done to the Robopanther, the hull breaks, revealing its weak point. Serpentine: What the...? After the battle, the heroes manage to destroy his Robopanther. Serpentine: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!! With the Robopanther destroyed, the team gathers together and celebrates their victory. Lilac: '''Woo hoo! We made it! '''Carol: '''That was totally awesome, did you see that? '''Milla: '''Yay! '''Previous: Relic Maze Next: Sky Battalion Category:Transcripts